


Sharing and Taking

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico and Leo share Percy, Nico is Edward and Leo is Jacob and Percy feels like Bella, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, drunk!Percy, drunk!Percy is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Leo have spend a lot of time fighting over Percy. They basically just get on everybody's nerve. So they need a solution, obviously. The simplest solution is sharing Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing and Taking

Title: Sharing and Taking – You're Hot and You're Cold

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set after both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, fluff

Main Pairing: Nicercy and Lercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Lacy Hunnigan

Summary: The two fire bender decide to make the Sea Prince theirs. One way or the other.

 

**Sharing and Taking**

_ You're Hot and You're Cold _

 

Nico di Angelo smirked in confidence, turning to lock eyes with Leo Valdez.

The two of them had been fighting for some time now. Both longing for the same. And after most their fights had ended in a catastrophic fire of some sorts – may it be the fire of Hephaestus, or the fire of Hades – Chiron had been beyond annoyed. He had forced the two boys to sit together and discuss their problem.

Their problem at hand was one son of Poseidon.

Whenever the Sea Prince came to visit camp, the two fought for the older boy's attention. But their stupid fighting – since Percy didn't understand why they were fighting to begin with – only drove the boy away from them both. And now that they had discussed it, they had the perfect solution.

They had decided to share their Sea Prince. First they would work together to make him theirs and then they would share him. The first step in their plan was the bonfire. The Hermes kids had spiked the punch and Leo and Nico thought it the perfect opportunity to make their object of affection drunk. The son of Hades was right now distracting their precious Sea Prince so Leo could spike Percy's drink some more – just to make sure.

“Here you go, Perce!”, grinned the son of Hephaestus broadly, giving the smaller half-blood his drink and nipping on his own.

Once, when they had first met, the son of the sea had been taller than him, but at age sixteen the Latino had hit a growth-spurt and was by now one head taller than the sea-green eyed hero. Still, he was a bit grumpy that Nico, once he hit a growth-spurt of his own, had grown even one and a half inch taller than the son of Hephaestus was by now.

“Thanks, Leo”, smiled the green-eyed half-blood.

The rest of the night was spend bringing as many drinks to Percy as possible. The son of Poseidon was totally wasted at the end of the night. He was seated on Leo's lap with the Latino's arms wrapped around his waist, while he had his own arms slung around Nico's neck, playing with the black, soft hair at the base of the Italian's head. And he was constantly giggling.

“You're so cold”, slurred Percy in fascination, his fingers gliding over the Ghost Prince's neck and his collar bone, his cheeks and in the end they rested on his lips. “But you!”, started the son of Poseidon and whirled around. A bit too fast, because he nearly fell if not for the strong arms of Nico, which wrapped themselves around his torso. Ignoring his own clumsiness, the Sea Prince poked Leo in the chest. “You are so hot!” His fingers followed the outlines of the Latino's lips.

“Okay”, laughed Nico. “I think you've had enough. You're talking nonsense.”

“No, you just can't comperehe... competere... comprehere... you don't understand!”, objected Percy with a pout, turning away from them.

“What is it we can't _comprehend_ , then?”, asked the son of Hephaestus curiously, with a bit mockery.

The Sea Prince turned slowly back to them again and made a slow gesture with his hands. “It's like with that movie with the chick and the werewolf and the vampire. While she was super-mega-totally in love with the cold vampire, she felt like totally drawn to the hot-blooded werewolf, too and then she had to decide which one she loved more and it was all totally drama, because she could totally be together with the werewolf, because her father would totally support that relationship, but then there is the cold one and their love would be totally forbidden and her father hates his guts and it's so tragical!”

“Oh, are you guys talking about Twilight?”, squealed Lacy next to them. “That movie is so awesome! And Jake and Edward are so hot!”

“I know!”, gasped Percy wide-eyed.

“Lacy, would you excuse us, I think our Perce had had enough. We'll bring him to his cabin”, smiled Nico and stood, laying one of the smaller boy's arms around his own shoulder.

Leo too stood and took the Sea Prince's other arm. The daughter of Aphrodite nodded understandingly – she had never before heard Percy giggle like that. The boy was obviously beyond drunk. The trio headed out of the dining hall, down to the blue cabin.

“That's not fair! I'm not that drunked!”, protested the son of Poseidon.

“Drunk. You're drunk enough to massacre the English language”, commented Leo good-amused.

“So”, steered Nico back again. “What was that with the vampire and the werewolf?”

“The vampire is cold”, started Percy to explain again. “Just like you. And the werewolf is extremely hot.” The Sea Prince turned to the son of Hephaestus. “Just like you. And the chick had to decide which one she loved more.” The son of Poseidon paused slowly, his gaze unfocused. “Just like me.”

The Latino opened the blue door with one hand and the two olive-skinned half-bloods steered their stumbling charge inside the cabin, until they were able to set him down on his bed. The Ghost Prince paused for a moment, placing one of his hands on the older teen's tight.

“Who said you have to decide anything?”, whispered the son of Hades lowly, his hand slowly stroking the boy's tight. “You don't have to choose. Just tell us what you _want_.”

“Yeah, Perce”, purred Leo into the smaller half-blood's ear, licking it's shell. “What do you want?”

Percy stared at them both with wide, innocent eyes, before grabbing the Latino's tie and pulling him into a deep kiss. As they parted for air, the black curls were smoking and the son of Poseidon was panting until he sealed Nico's lips with his own next.

“I think that that's answer enough”, grinned Leo and nipped on the Sea Prince's shoulder.

“Yeah”, agreed the son of Hades, his hands roaming down the smaller teen's back, resting on top of Percy's ass. “I think you've made the right decision.”

“Totally. And what do you want to do now, Perce?”, asked the fire-bender curiously.

Though he didn't receive an answer. Instead, the son of Poseidon leaned his full weight against Nico until the son of Hades fell back into the cushions, the Sea Prince on top of him, curled together like a cat. Because the Latino still had his arms wrapped around Percy's midsection, he too fell on top of them. He blinked a few times and stared at the smaller boy until he heard a soft snoring.

“Did he seriously fall asleep during making out?”, grunted Leo perplex.

“Well... He is very drunk”, chuckled Nico and shifted to lay more comfortable.

The son of Hephaestus made himself comfortable behind their Sea Prince, his head buried in the black silken hair, breathing the salty scent in before laughing lowly.

“He's going to have the hangover of his life”, hummed the Latino.

“Poor thing, I nearly feel bad for him...”, mumbled the son of Hades, not sounding very sorry.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
